Transfer
by ER Lovelace
Summary: Kurt isn't popular, and after transferring to Dalton, meeting Blaine, and then transferring back to McKinley because of his father's second heart attack, nothing has changed. Except that Blaine's at McKinley, and he's just as popular as he was at Dalton.


**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was not necessarily the most popular person at William McKinley High School. He certainly wasn't the least, thanks to Rachel Berry, but he wasn't far off. Countless outfits of his lay in a box in his closet, ruined by cherry slushies and Dumpster tosses, and Kurt wasn't quick to forget any of that. He dreamt nightly of revenge on the football players and cheerleaders that taunted and teased him, the ones that shoved him into lockers and made comments about his being gay. No, Kurt would remember them, and one day, he would show them all just who they messed with, and then <em>he<em> would be at the top, crushing _them_ under his designer boots.

Things looked up after he transferred to Dalton. The classes were harder and the people were nicer, even if the uniform was terrible. The Warblers might have been stifling, but it was nice to keep singing (even if it was mostly Top 40). Blaine Anderson was another upside.

Blaine was sweet. Short, sweet, and curly-haired, with an intense love of climbing on the furniture that rivaled his friend Trent's dog. Blaine was also highly popular, and for once, so was Kurt. The Warblers were the popular kids in Dalton, and being one made Kurt popular. It didn't hurt that Blaine was also his best friend.

So, Kurt was one of the most popular guys at Dalton Academy, and life was good. He was happy, even if his unquestionably fashionable wardrobe was left at home. Kurt was glad he had transferred, though he felt guilty about his father and Carole using their honeymoon money to do so. Come November, though, things changed.

Kurt was in French when he got the call. He excused himself to take it, and after he hung up, he went back into his class and asked Monsieur Thenadier if he could please go to the Dean's office, which he did, and explained to Dean Ramsey that his father had had another heart attack, and he was withdrawing from Dalton Academy effective immediately so that he could be closer to Burt during these hard times. Dean Ramsey agreed, and that afternoon was spent packing his things (with the help of Blaine and Trent) and constantly calling for an update from Carole. He said his goodbyes to the Warblers during practice that afternoon, and gave Blaine the letter telling him how sorry he was for leaving and how much Kurt regretted never telling him how he felt. Then he was off.

After visiting the hospital (Burt was sleeping; Kurt made Carole promise to text him with updates every fifteen minutes), Kurt went to McKinley, home of his tormentors. He talked to Figgins, and was scheduled to start back Monday of the following week. That meant four days worrying about his father and what would happen when he went back to McKinley. He hated doing it, he hated that school and everything about it, but it was necessary, because Kurt needed to be with his father, and Westerville was two hours away, which was two hours too far.

Blaine called him, many times, but Kurt was always at the hospital when it happened, and evrery time he tried to call back, Blaine wouldn't answer, and the two stopped talking altogether after a while. Kurt missed Blaine; he still had an immense crush on the Warbler (proved by the way he felt when they saw each other at Regionals; Kurt talked to Trent a bit, but since Blaine looked away, Kurt figured he wouldn't want to talk) and he didn't expect that to end any time soon, but mostly he missed their friendship. He hadn't had friends the first time he was at McKinley, and being at Dalton was eye-opening in that regard. He had many friends there, and being back at McKinley and friendless was disorienting. The first slushie back, he threw away any hopes he may have had about things changing.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't one to daydream in class, but today seemed to be an exception. Ever since this morning, when he was sure he saw a head of dark, curly hair and a striped bowtie on a rather short boy in red pants, he couldn't stop thinking about it. It had looked like Blaine, walked like Blaine, and he could practically sense the hair gel. Everything kept going back to one question: What was Blaine Anderson, lead vocalist for the Dalton Academy Warblers, doing at his school?<p>

Kurt was stumped all through the day, going back and forth on whether it was truly Blaine or not. During lunch he sat with the other glee clubbers (which had grown drasticly since he'd left; it now encompassed football players and a few cheerleaders, not to mention Noah Puckerman), trying to explain to Rachel why her deer-laden sweater was hideous (it was obvious to anyone else that had eyes), when suddenly the band started up. Kurt looked around, eyes widening as none other than Blaine Anderson came sliding down the rail on the steps and began singing. Kurt was amazed, to say the least. The homage to Tom Jones was great, full of energy and excitement. Kurt was slightly startled when Blaine threw him the yellow sunglasses, and even more so at the end when the piano caught fire, but overall it was a wonderful performance and Kurt enjoyed himself. He wasn't surprised when Blaine showed up in glee club that afternoon, Kurt had expected it from him. It wasn't until the end of the day, however, that Kurt had a chance to return the sunglasses to Blaine.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt didn't smile. He grabbed the sunglasses from his bag and handed them back to Blaine, ignoring the adorable smile the other wore. "Kurt, can we please talk? I know it's been a while, but I would really like to talk to you…especially about that letter you wrote me." Kurt froze and closed his eyes. He had forgotten about the letter. What with trying to survive each day and keep up with the schoolwork he'd fallen behind on, he hadn't time to think of the letter in the two months it had been since he returned. "Look, I know it's been a long time, and I understand that maybe feelings have lessened, but I just—"

"Hey, Blaine, you comin' to that party tonight?" Blaine smiled and nodded to the football player that was walking by, assuring him of his attendence.

"Kurt, listen, I just wanted to tell you that I—"

"Look, Blaine, you're in glee club. You're obviously already popular, as expected from someone like you, and talking to me will only drag you down. I told you at Dalton, I'm not popular here. The glee club isn't popular here. If you want to survive, you can't talk to me. You have to be smart, don't lose what popularity you have."

"But, Kurt…I wanted to tell you that I—"

"Hey, Blaine!" A brunette Cheerio wandered over, twirling her ponytail in her fingers as she shot fairly obvious looks at Blaine and more than a little disgusted looks at Kurt.

"Hi, Samantha. Kurt, look—"

"So, Blaine, I was wondering, do you maybe want to go out sometime? We could have dinner at Breadstix or go see a movie or something." Samantha asked, grinning hopefully.

"Thanks, but I'm not really interested. Why don't you ask Jon, I think I overheard him talking about wanting to go out with you."

"Oh. Okay. Bye, Blaine!" Samantha smiled sadly before skipping off to Cheerio practice.

"Kurt—"

"Blaine, just…don't. I'll see you tomorrow in Glee."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think?<p> 


End file.
